


A view to a Khajiiti's life

by NorthernAurora



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cyrodiil, Deadric Quests, Elsweyr, Found Family, Magical Artifacts, One Shot Collection, she has no idea what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-09 02:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernAurora/pseuds/NorthernAurora
Summary: A collection of short stories and one-shots following Yoake as she makes her way trough life. Basically a bit of backstory to what she's been up to before she meet Mi'rasj.





	1. Leaving home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do, unfortunately, not own Skyrim. (Tho I wish I did)
> 
> I have no exuse for not writing in so long.
> 
> In this chaper everything spoken is said in Ta'agra, which is why the grammar is ''proper'' and not in third person like Khajiit are know to speak. As far as I know they only do that when speaking Tamrielic.

The early morning sun shone down on the fields and houses of Marryvale as the wind rustled trough the sugar cane reeds standing tall in the fields, promising a good harvest this year. An middle-aged male Khajiit stood outside the main house on one of the smaller plantations in the valley, leaning against the fence and chewing on a straw as he listened to the sounds of animals either waking up to start their day or going to sleep after a nights foraging and hunting. He was also listening to the sounds coming from inside the house, his daughter humming to herself as she packed the last of her things, while her mother asked, repeatedly, if she was _sure_ she hadn’t forgotten anything. Footwraps? Enought underwear? Brushes? Bedroll? He shook his head with a chuckle, though he understood his wife's worry, Yoake was their only child after all. It wasn’t long before he heard the door open with a ‘’Yes mom, I got everything, love you!’’ and then soft pawsteps, swift with excitement, padded up to him. Turning around he barely had time to see his little cubs, now not so little anymore, grin before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Letting go she looked up at him with those blue, blue eyes of hers, ears flicking.

‘’Are you sure its alright for me to leave? The harvest looks to be big this year, I don’t mind waiting staying and helping you and mom.’’ Pulling back he took a moment to look her over, the pale sand-coloured fur with marking reminiscent of the desert lynx that she got from her mother, the blue eyes and nearly white hair she got from him, how _tall_ she had gotten. Since when could she look him in the eye? It seemed like only yesterday she was barely up to his knees.

‘’I am sure, daughter mine, we will be fine. We have our neighbours at Sweetwater to help us should we need it, as they got us to help them should they need it,’’ a wry smile twisted his lips as he ruffled her hair, ‘’We both know the ground been burning under your paws for the last two seasons. If you don’t go now, you’ll just keep finding excuses to stay and you’ll never see what’s beyond our little valley here, and you’ll be miserable.’’ Leaning forward he nuzzled his muzzle against hers like he’d done when she was little, both chuckling. ‘’Now go, the caravan is sett to leave Rimmen tomorrow at dawn, so if you want to have time to look around the city you need to leave now. But first,’’ he let go and reached a clawed hand into a pouch on his belt, ‘’I have something for you. It’s been in our family for a long time and I feel now is the time to give it to you.’’ Up from the pouch he pulled a silver necklace, Khajiiti in design with a small emerald set in a tear shaped medallion. Yoake cocked her head as she looked at it, before gently picking it from his hand.

‘’Its beautiful! But why give it to me now?’’ He smiled as he watched her turn the jewel around in her claws. ‘’That, my dearest daughter...’’ she looked up with a cheeky grin as she interrupted ‘’I’m your only daughter, unless there’s something you’ve not told me and mom.’’ He rolled his eyes at her as he continued, ‘’...is a Shadowcloak Amulet. It carries the blessing of Rajhin, so that its wearer may go unnoticed should they wish or need it. It will be useful if you ever end up in trouble and need a quick escape, something in whitch I know you’ll find yourself in sooner or later.’’ Smiling he watched as Yoake gently slipped the silver chain over her head and made sure the jewel was tucked into her budi. The smile turning sad as she bent down to pick up her knapsack and swinging it over her shoulder, checking that she could easily reach the quiver attached to her belt and grabbing her bow. The door opened once again as she stood up and her mother, his dear mate of oh so many years, stepped out to join them.

The three of them shared one last teary hug, and then Yoake, his beloved sweet bold brave curious Suthay-Rath daughter, turned away from them and walked down the road, turning one last time to wave as she rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight behind the sugar cane. For a long while he stood there, his mate's head on his shoulder, the only sound being the sighing of the wind, of the of Senche tigers and lions on the move within the sugar cane or in the hills around the valley, and the distant voices of farmers working their fields.


	2. On the road to Rimmen

Yoake quickly put her Merryvale, her home for 19 years, behind her, setting a pace that would eat the distance without tiering her. Over the bridge, around the bent and up the hillside, pausing at the top to look back one last time, the valley spread peacefully beneath her in the early morning light, mist still lingering in the shadows and crevasse and dew glittering on the fields. It looked peaceful. Calm. A sad smile touched her lips. Marryvale was peaceful and calm, that was why she was leaving wasn’t it. Her soul craved something more that calm, it wanted to _see_, to _taste_ and _hear_ and _feel_, to _experience_, to travel to all those places she had only heard about from passing traders. To Cyrodiil and Hammerfell, to Vallenwood and Morrowind. To Skyrim and maybe even Black Marsh. She took a deep breath, let the smell of home fill her nose for the last time on a long while, and the she shrugged her sack better up om her shoulder, turned, and walked on.

  
The plains buzzed with life around her as she followed the road to Rimmen, the ancient Two Moons of Tenmar Temple standing all and proud among the cliffs, the intricate carvings and stonework on the walls, roofs and statues either withered away or covered with wines, but still it was alive with priests and visitors. It was said that a millennium before, during the chaos of the Three Alliances War for the throne, and dragons flew over Elsweyr, Sheggorath the Skooma Cat took on the form of a Alfiq and infected the priests there with madness for his own amusement and only the actions of a brave adventurer and one unaffected priest had saved the temple from ruin.   
Further the road went, skirting close to the dessert where you may catch a glimpse of Orcrest in the distance if you looked at the right time to see between the rocks, cliffs and spiers that dominated this part of Anequina. Here and there small herds of cattle or goats grassed under the watchful gaze of Khajiiti shepherds, and small springs attracted both wildlife and livestock. 

  
Crossing the river where the road coming from Orcrest and the dessert joined the main road near the little Akaviri village of Hakoshae she took a moment to rest at the steps of and overgrown little gazebo with some type of fire bowl in the middle. An ancient Wayshrine her father had told her, one of the times he had taken her with him into the city for trading. Once used to instantly travel from one place to another, from wayshrine to wayshrine, crossing the distance between in no time at all no matter how far it was. A whole network of them had once spanned all Tamriel, but now it lay dormant, the magic to activate them had become lost an age ago. Every now and again someone tried to open the wayshrines again, but none had so far succeeded. At least not in a way that didn’t end up liquefying the person trying to go through.  
Taking a sip from her waterskin she got to her paws and moved on, she was supposed to meet with the caravan as early in the day as possible after all. Getting to the top of the hill past Hakoshae she could see the mighty Anequina Aqueduct that supplied water to Rimmen and a series of smaller settlements along the way. The arches and pillars soaring high overhead as she passed underneath the waterway trough the barely their ruins of and old adeptorim, a landmark that showed she was nearly to the big city.

  
The road snaked up the cliffside up to plateau where Rimmen sat, passing a couple terraced rice farms, joining with the road coming down from the north from Riverhold and Cyrodiil, and more people where starting to use the road alongside her. Merchants and farmers and travellers and soldiers, carts and waggons full of things to be sold or traded or delivered.  
Rimmen’s tall outer walls blocked the sun where the road passed close and then as she joined the stream of people going in and out of the eastern gate, pausing just inside to look around. Cobbled streets beneath tall houses, people and sounds and smells everywhere, so different from her home, it was overwhelming. The banners of the Fighters and Mages Guild flapped in the wind overhead as she passed in front of their Elsweyr headquarters, following the street towards the town square and Baandari bazaar a bit further in, next to the Shrine of the Cats Divine. And it was there she was to meet her new employer.


End file.
